A love of the time traveling terrapin
by tealana
Summary: What would you do if knew a way to save someone you loved more in the universe? Even though, that means try to change fate by going back in time to warn those of may die. character death, sorry : sci-fi, romance,hurt/comfort fiction.
1. prologue

**Prologue **

**The beginning—Two Leonardo's: (young terrapin tot—Leonardo, 5/adult Leonardo, 23)**

**The day has began, like any other day—but for the young Hamato family. Living in the sewers since have mutated from the mutagen of a broken canasta only a short time before. The newly profound, foster father knew that the surface world would never understand of their appearances. Let alone, mayn't understand how they came to be.**

**Fearing of what would or could happen if discovered—wanting to keep his newly adopted terrapin sons to be and remained safe, unless the world will learn to co-exist with mutant citizens but until then. Living and remained in the shadows of the sewers is the only life that they will have and know unless the world changes. **

**Playing outside the lair, chasing after one another—giggling and laughing out loud, enjoying their tag game when they were softly requested to return inside by a familiar fatherly voice. "My sons, come—time for your **_**training**_**." **

**Without reply, all but Leonardo followed as he caught a glimpse of unknown shadowy figure standing close by, around the corner near the lair. Uncertainly glanced the shadowy figure, walking slowly towards the hidden stand by watcher then suddenly remembered to never speak to anyone that is not familiar. **

**About to return back to the lair when the visitor pleaded for halt. "Wait." The reassuring voice called. "I shouldn't be talking to **_**strangers**_**." Young Leo answered, abruptly and uncertain. **

**Stepping out of the shadows, revealing himself and softly reassured his younger self. "I am no stranger young **_**ninja**_**." **

"**Who are you?" Young Leo asked, confused. The older Leo softly, reassuringly smiled and knelt down—reassuringly grasped his tiny shoulder. "I am**_** you**_**—I know you are afraid and don't understand what I am saying but one day, you **_**will**_** but until then—always know that you are not alone. Go on, better get back."**

**Young Leo nodded, turned around and ran fast as he could to the lair's entrance then turned back—saw nothing standing or hiding in the shadows. **

"**Leonardo—my son, who're you talking to?" Splinter warily wondered. "Talking to my friend, sensei." Young Leo replied, walking inside.**

**The old rat watched his son walked inside the lair, looked out and sniffed for any unwanted guests but then realised—his son may be just going through the stage of having imaginary friends. Softly, warmly smiled—closed his eyes and turned around then joined his sons, beginning their training.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>..To be continued in chapter one...<strong>

**Wow! What a prologue! Not a easy to begin as this will be one hell of pain in the ass to create. As if you hadn't noticed, this is an inspirational fiction of the movie—****Rachel McAdams & Eric Bana,****'The time traveller's wife'**** after watching the movie, gave me a idea of writing another ficcy. Which was originally meant to be about ****Donatello and April**** then I immediately realised that there are too many fictions of that pairing and also knew that where would I begin so, I decided to choose another pairing—for instance, ****Leonardo and Karai****. **

**This is my second pairing fiction and I do sincerely hope this will make you wanna to know what happens in the next chapter as I, the author—Do not know what will happen in the next chapter. Love or hate me but not my fiction as I will try my best to please and hope for reviews as some of other fictions are not exactly going very well which they will be on hiatus. **

**Also, I apologise for the immediate inconvenience to those may or are interested after the first chapter but I will only update and continue this fiction, if I have 5—6 or possibly maybe, which maybe a long stretch and wishful thinking; 10 positive reviews for each chapter from now, if not. It will be discontinued unless on request! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, feed the desperate hungry author. Until next time—stay tuned, read and review. Tootles. Enjoy everyone. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1—New years celebration & My BFF, Denial and secrets corrupts the heart**

**New Year's Eve, 2003 (Karai, 29/Leonardo, 25/Leonardo, 41)**

**...In the lair—living room...**

**The hyper orange clad terrapin, excitedly skipped and happily hopped to the living room where his older brothers sat watching the television. "Aren't ya guys ready?" Mikey asked, glancing at each one. "Huh? Ready for what?" Raph finally answered, turning and glared the hyper terrapin. **

"**Ah, der—It's New Year's Eve." Mikey stated. "Eh, yeah so." Raph replied. "Comin' or not?" Mikey asked. "What for?" Raph grumbled. "To see the fireworks." Mikey answered, confusedly blinked. "Why go topside when can see the fireworks on tellie." Raph told the orange clad terrapin, switching the channel. "There ya guy, mikey. Fireworks." **

"**Hmmph. Fine I'll go by myself—maybe I'll ask Casey and April." Mikey grumbled, storming off. "Maybe we should go after him, raph." Don suggested. "I mean, you'd know what kind of trouble that he'd get into without us." **

**The red clad terrapin grumbled, muttered and gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes and then turned, gazed his brother. "Well?" Don queried. **

"**Well—what?" Raph replied, annoyingly blinked. "Never mind**_**—jerk!**_**" **

**Going after his baby brother and brushed past a confused Leonardo, standing in the shadowy doorway then shook his head and went into the living room. "Aren't you ready, Raph?" Leo said, annoyed. Not realising that he had frightened his brother. "Aagh!" Panting and turned around, faced the responsible terrapin standing behind the couch. "Leo—don't do that." Raph hissed. Confusedly glanced Raph, and then abruptly replied. "Do what?" **

"**Sneak up like that." Raph reminding Leo what he shouldn't do. "Oh, **_**sorry**_**. C'mon, get ready." Leo replied, handing clothes. "Why should I go celebrate New Year's?" Raph snapped. **

**Leo rolled his eyes and walked away. "Ready?" Leo asked, Mikey and Don. **

**Both nodded. "Let's go." Leo softly suggested, leading the way.**

* * *

><p><strong>...topside—Foot HQ's, Karai's private chambers...(Karai, 29Leonardo, 41) **

**Karai walked out the bathroom, standing in front of her mirror built-in wardrobe—brushed her hair then tied it up. Placing the comb down on the dresser beside her, then sided the mirrored door open and reached in—grabbing a halter neck, knee high black dress. Closed the door then she saw in the mirror's reflection, Leo standing behind her—turned around and faced him, softly said. "Leon, where did you come from?" **

"**You haven't called me that for a long **_**time**_**." Leo told Karai, softly smiled. Karai returned the smile, walked closer to the blue clad terrapin and gently cupped his terrapin cheek. "**_**You are always my Leon." **_

**Leo returned the warm smile, grasped her hand upon his cheek and without saying another reply—the blue clad terrapin leaned in close and kissed her soft lips. Deepening the passion, Leo tightened his arms around Karai's petite, slightly curvy body and nuzzled down the smooth grateful column of her neck—unable to stop himself from lightly nipping her, now racing pulse.**

**Karai couldn't help herself, draping her arms around the terrapins neck—allowing the towel to drop on the floor in a pool of fabric as his arms become tighter around her—gently scooping Karai within his arms and carried his love to the bed. Placing Karai as if she was precious china, cupping his cheek once more and whispery told him.**

_**"Ai shite imas, Leonardo." **_

**Leo, happily and warmly smiled—whispery replied. **_**"Ai shite imas, Karai."**_** Leaning in, resumed the deep passionate kiss. Moaned softly into the kiss as she toyed with his skin, just under his carapace—he pulled away and lovingly gazed into his golden eyes. **

**Warmly smiled once more, lightly nibbled along her jawline then nipping down her neck again and slowly down towards her collarbone then finally, softly kissed her large fleshy feminine globe. A soft moaned escaped her lips, gently holding his bald head within her palm. **

**Leo raised his gaze, softly and lovingly glanced into Karai's beautiful pools of earth brown eyes—leaned in, kissed her lips as he softly ran his hand along womanly frame, down to her hips and gently slipped underneath her waist—lifting her up and align with him then whispery said. **_**"Do you want me, Karai?"**_

"_**What? **_**Of course I want you. Why on earth would you say that?" Karai stammered, gazing at her terrapin lover then she realised. **_**"No—no you can't go, not yet."**_

"_**I have to—soon."**_** Leo whispery replied. **_**"Well then, take me now Leonardo. Please." **_**Karai whispery pleaded. Leo smiled, as he leaned in to kiss her again—replied in a breath whisper. **_**"As you wish."**_

* * *

><p><strong>...Meanwhile—April's apartment...<strong>

"**C'mon, Casey—Hurry up, the guys will be here soon." April ushered. "Midnight is not for another few hours away, babe." Casey answered, peeking out the doorway of the bathroom—half shaved. "Well, yeah but that don't mean we—" April begun then cut off as a knock at the door interrupted. **

**Glanced each other for a couple of seconds. Casey waited, watched his wife go to the door and answer whomever on the other side. "Hi guys, come in—come in. I'll get the hot cocoa ready." April greeted, invitingly. "Hey guys." Casey greeted. "Hey Casey." The terrapins replied, unison. Casey retreated into the bathroom. **

"**Here—it is piping **_**hot**_**." April assuredly told her terrapin friends. "Thankyou." Both Mikey and Don answered, Leo remained silent as he held the mug within both hands—glaring into the steamy chocolate. "You ok, Leo?" April asked, concerned. Raising his gaze and softly replied. "Yeah, **_**fine**_**." **

**Taking the last mug and sat down then asked, curiously. "Where's Raph?" **

"**Raph is in the lair. He chose to stay back." Leo answered. "Talkin' 'bout me?" Raph stated, standing outside the apartment door, concealed in the shadows. **_**"Raph?"**_** Mikey confusedly said. **

"**Yep, lil brother." Raph replied. "Come on inside and I'll get ya cuppa of hot cocoa." April ushered, rushing to the kitchen to make another cup of hot cocoa. "Glad, you've decided to join us." Don happily said, wrapping a arm around the red clad terrapin's shoulders. "Well, yeh at first. I wasn't gonna but—I mean, what kind of trouble ya'd all get into without me." Raph chuckled.**

**The blue clad terrapin stood up after placing the mug down on the table and said, proudly. "Glad, you've changed your mind." **

"**Yeah, me too." Raph answered.**

* * *

><p><strong>...back at Foot HQ's—Karai's private chambers...(Karai, 29 Leonardo, 41)**

**Laying on their sides, embracing each other close and lovingly gazed into each others eyes. **_**"I hafta go."**_** Leo whispered, not wanting to leave. **_**"I know."**_** Karai whispery replied, tracing her fingers up and down along his muscled shoulder. **_**"Time to go."**_** Leo softly murmured as he was beginning to disappear. **

"_**Ai shite imas." **_**Karai whispered once more, as a tear ran down her cheek. The blanket fell as if there hadn't been laid in—rolling upon her back and reached up to her forehead, lightly grasping an handful of her hair with her hand. Sighed softly as she rose from bed, dressed into an length-high light blue dress instead of the black. Quickly re-did her hair, applied some amount of make-up and went to meet up with Leonardo. Closing the door behind her when she was approached by her assistant, carrying a written report of warehouse stocktake supplies. "Here are the reports as you requested, mistress." Sheryl told Karai, handing the paperwork. "Thanks Sheryl." Karai thanked, walking past her assistant. "Where're you going to?" Sheryl asked. **

"**Excuse me." Karai answered, glairing her assistant with a deathly gaze. "Wouldn't you be going over the report first, mistress as they are due in the—" Sheryl said, then interrupted as Karai stood closely in her personal facial space. "Are you **_**questioning **_**my duties, Sheryl?" Karai hissed. "No—course not." Sheryl replied, stammeredly. "Well then, **_**if **_**you want to keep your job as I **_**presume**_** that you do. Don't **_**ever**_** question my duties**_**,**__**again—do I make myself clear?"**_** Karai huskily hissed. **

"**Forgive me, mistress. I won't question your **_**duties**_** again." Sheryl answered, stepping back. "**_**Good. Excuse me, **_**good night Sheryl**_**." **_**Karai replied over her shoulder as she walked away.**

* * *

><p><strong>...one hour later... (Karai, 29Leonardo, 25)**

**...knock—knock... "Finally, it is 'bout time." Casey whined, answering the door. "Oh? It's you." **

"**Nice to see you too, Mr Jones." Karai returned the greeting. "Well, are you gonna let her inside?" April asked. Casey didn't verbally response, just stepped aside and allowed Karai inside. "I brought some red wine for the celebration." Karai offered, handing the bottle to April. "How thoughtful, thankyou. Shall we all have a glass and up on the roof?" April suggested, offering a glass. **

**Leo walked to Karai's side, draped one arm around her back and lovingly nuzzled into her neck. "Hi, you're so **_**beautiful**_**." Leo commented. "Thankyou, you don't look too bad **_**yourself**_**." Karai returned the comment. Taking the glass as it was handed to them, one glass at one time then made their way to the rooftop as the hour drew near.**

**Don handed his glass to Casey and folded back the sleeve and checked the watch face and said then took back his glass. "Ready to count down, everybody?" Slowly counted down, together. **

"**Ten—Nine."**

"**Eight—seven."**

"**Six—five."**

"**Four—three."**

"**Two—one. Happy new year." All cheered. **

**Karai and Leo gazed each other, happily smiling. "Happy new year, Karai." **

"**Happy new year, Leon." **

**Sharing one tender kiss then watched the fireworks exploded in the night sky as a new day begins for a new year. All was enjoying the celebration, except for Raphael. He was still not happy that his brother had chosen to be with their arch nemesis's daughter, despite she says not to be the leader of the foot clan no more. **

**Something deep inside was telling him—words can say alot things even actions can say alot more but then what is there to be said when and **_**if **_**the truth is discovered. Only time will tell.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued in chapter two...<strong>

**Wow—that was a toughie. Enjoy that? I hope ya'll did as I work really hard to get out on paper. Anyway, what did ya'll think of it? Corny? Silly? Ridiculous? Weird? Or just slightly different and wish for the next chappie? **

**Read and review until next time—tootles **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Despite the chapter title clearly states, Prelude but it is slightly written differently in my own way so it would not say too preludie. ****Warning:**** Described graphic sexual content in last section of the chapter. You have been warned ;), enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2—(Prelude) Rogue in the house &amp; What's is like? (Leonardo 15Karai 19—Leonardo 43) **

**The blue clad terrapin felt guilty of taking the shredder out which made easier for himself and his family to finally relax and feel safe once more but he didn't take the victory to advantage as he believed to have caused to become worse—much worse despite it was not his fight to begin with. **

**Even though advised by his sensei not to get involved but his instincts were telling him, differently. Trying to seek answers to his deepen guilt, only to follow the leaderless foot clan back to the fallback training location. **

**Discovered they weren't completely disbanded, so he decided to try end them for good—as he was 'bout to enter through the hole of the roof, he was taken by surprise and dragged back. Prepared to defend himself when he soon realised his brothers had followed him and tried to convince him that they were there to stop him, going into a situation that he may not escape. **

"**What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked, surprised. "Making sure you don't get into trouble that you can't get out from, Leo." Don answered, assuringly reminded him. "Yeah, we're like the calvary but only without the horses." Mikey imputed. **

**The red clad terrapin, crouched down—telling his older what he thought followed with an gruntingly sigh. "We shouldn't be here, Leo. This ain't our war." **

**Few seconds later—before they could had the chance to disappear and retreat. They were surrounded by the foot—the terrapins, prepared to defend themselves as they stood back to back (so to speak), shell to shell. **

**Defending against whomever attacked first as they were separated quite quickly. While Raph and Leo fought within a circle of Foot followers on the roof—both Mikey and Don were trying their best to defend against the other half of the clan down below, within the secret training warehouse. "Mikey and Don fell below." Leo shouted, telling the red clad terrapin. **

**Kicking his foot hard into the lanky tall, masked foot soldier's abdomen—making him whinced before receiving an blow towards his head, placing him on-conscious. Raph punched two of them, hard across their skulls—placing both on-conscious then driving his sai through another then followed Leo down below to aid their brothers against the out-numbering mob. **

**While each terrapin defended themselves against two or three at one time, knocking half upon on-conscious or instantly killed the enemy. The purple clad terrapin found himself surrounded in a circle of foot soldiers then suddenly had brainstorm idea. "Wait a minute, a bo staff and a group of guys that look the same. Time to try out my fave movie stunts." **

**Sticking his bo in the concrete pavement and swung around, hoping to collide with the surrounding ninjas. As he spun around they stepped back, watching the terrapin—humiliate himself. Then Raph leaped in, telling his brother that to have a fresh of reality and teaching the steps of defence. "Lesson one." Punching the first up the jaw, breaking his neck. "Lesson two." Stabbing the second through the gullet. "Lesson three." Round-housed kicked the third and winding him then punched hard towards the mouth. "Lesson four." Slitting the throat of the fourth and running his sai through his chest then placed his foot near his weapon and pushed the dying enemy to the ground. "Class dismissed."**

**During the battle against the leaderless Foot clan that was also joined suddenly moments later by the cities street criminal gangs and the purple dragons—trying their best to defeat each other in the process of trying to take and salvage of the Foot's territory for power and profit. **

**But one thing had crashed in, two large robots were been controlled by one of the mobster gang that were aided by Dr, Baxter Stockman—whom wished and seeked revenge upon the terrapins, purple dragons and the Foot which had caused the building to crumple.**

"**I hope yer happy, Leo. I hope doing the right thing is really worth it." Raph told his blue clad brother when interrupted by Donatello, telling them run as the building was falling upon them. The purple clad quickly insisted to use the beam as a temporary barrier against the giant piece of concrete that was ready to fall upon them. **

**Both Leo and Raph continued to argue while trying to hold the beam up from been becoming crushed beneath when they were told instructively by Donatello to have the heated discussion some place else. **

"**Alright on three everyone." Leo instructed "One, two." Leo begun the count then all said together in unison as they leaped to escape the giant crumpling concrete slab, followed by the foot and elite assassins. "Three." **

"**Nicely done." Mikey commented, happily. "Destroy the turtles." The chief elite ninja instructed. "Sheesh—can't we just get along." Mikey stated, holding his nunchucks tightly within his grasp. Readied himself to defend when the mechanical assassins emerged from the concrete rumble and resumed the postpone battle. **

**During the battle, up above—hiding among the shadows where he could not be seen as when a bus of unknowingly innocent citizens became caught within the crossfire. **

**The future Leo stealthy made his way then speedily entered within the bus and rescued as many people, he could before his younger self entered the public transportable vehicle. Luckily a few of the citizens were onconscious, which he had the opportunity to escape into the shadows as when his younger self went inside for the last citizen, unknowing to be the only entrapped victim.**

**The younger blue clad terrapin fastly aided the trapped citizen to escape for safety then returned back to aid his brothers in the battle against the robot and the foot. During the battle, the local marshal law arrived to the scene and prepared to stop the fight as they were attacked from behind the enemy that hid within purple smog. The purple dragons stealthed their way through the smog and placed the police onconscious and joined the fight. The terrapins escaped as when ****Mikey and Casey came to their aid in April's van and drove away to Leo's secret hide out on the rooftops where they are cornered by another enemy so to speak, a desperate heiress of the foot that seeked alliance to regain control of leaderless followers and end the city war with rival gangs of New York. **

**Standing from afar, hiding from sight—much as possible as he watched himself, his brothers and friend take temporary refuge within an abandoned water tower. Remembering the argument, he and his brother—Raphael had just moments before meeting young woman that has plans of ending the war involving the Foot, purple dragons and the cities notorious mobsters. **

**While listening to his younger self and his brother, argue within the water tower as two strange ninjitsu practitioners—stealthed their way around underneath the tower, placing low level explosives then retreated. **

**Remembering this meeting which seemed more as unpredictable attack by an unknown, soon-to-be enemy. Quickly found their feet after falling through the hole that was interruptedly exploded beneath them—then came face to face with three, weapon wielding fighters. Two men dress in black and purple stealth outfits as they followed a cocky young, beautiful woman—kneeling on one knee, holding her katana mid-air defensively. "I believe we have some matters to discuss." Karai told the terrapins. **

"**Talk to the sai's, lady cos the ears aren't listening." Raph hissed, defensively. "Stand down, Raph." Leo orderly instructed. "For what?" Raph barked. **

"**I said, stand down raph." Leo orderly instructed, once again. The red clad ignored the order and attacked. Casey, Mikey and Don followed in—aiding the red clad terrapin. Leo gruntingly sighed then followed the others. **

**Karai battled with Leo while her follower's out-wit the other three terrapins and the vigilante. Winding each one while Karai continued in battle with Leo, leaping up in the air and then flew, with the sword aimed to meet the blue clad terrapin's flesh but was kicked hard in her abdomen—flying back near the roof's edge and landing upon her back. **

**Presenting herself to be defeated and on-conscious as Leo walked and silently stood over her. As he was 'bout to kneel down and check for her pulse, the blue clad terrapin was unexpectedly kicked into the upper scutes of plastron, making him fly back upon his shell then pinned down underneath her foot when she fastly leaped up and Stoodley over him while pointing a tanto towards his head then repeated her statement and demanded for surrender. "As I said, we have matters to discuss with or without your leader. Lower your weapons." **

**Casey, Don and Mikey quickly gazed eachother then back towards Karai, standing over Leo—tightly held their weapons then threw their weapons to the ground except for Raph. Raph tightened his grasp upon his sai's and grunted—Karai repeated her instruction once more. "I said, drop your **_**weapons**_**." Further the point towards Leo's head. **

"**Don't do me—any favours, raph." Leo told him, stammeredly. The red clad terrapin irritably grunted again then threw his sai's to the ground, finally. "Good **_**boys**_**. Now, we can talk." Karai said, lowly stating. "Oh, you wanna to talk. I got the impression that you wanted kill us." Don answered, disbelieving the young woman's offer. "If I wanted you destroyed, you'd all wouldn't be alive to talk." Karai told them. **

"**Alright, let's talk. It would be easier if you allow me up and remove your tanto from my head." Leo insistently spoke. "As you **_**wish." **_**She replied, stepping back and allowed the terrapin to stand. Within quicken pace, Raphael retrieved his sai's and tried to attack Karai but was blocked by Leo. "Stand down, Raph. I gave her my word of honour." Leo scowled, orderly. **

"**Your Honor! Leo, ya're really getting on my last nerve." Raph scowled, hissingly. "Come on raphie; let's hear what the ninja lady has to say." Casey told his friend, curiously wanted to know what is offered—if there was an offering. **

**Raph grunted, gritted his teeth with frustration and disappointment. "Is there a problem?" Karai asked, waiting to further the conversation and share what she has to offer. "No—yes." Leo and Raph out spoke eachother. **

"**I assume that we have a deal?" Karai corrected her question. "Yes." Leo answered, finally without interruption of his hot-headed brother. "But no funny stuff." Mikey stated. "We had no reason to trust the foot before." Don queried. **

"**The foot has never requested aid before." Karai replied. "Alright, what is it that you want?" Leo asked, curiously wondered. "Two things—one, you can simply join alliance with to end the war between the rival gangs from tearing the city apart. Two—restore order with returned promise of no revenge against those whom slain the foot's master, make your decision wisely." Karai explained, waiting for an answer. **

"**This could be the opportunity that we're looking for. If we team up with Karai and put an end to the war which will disband the foot, purple dragons and the mobs. This could be the way out that we are waiting for." Leo hoped. **

"**Grr, No way—there is no way I am teaming up with little miss foot." Raph hissed, viciously pointed towards Karai. "We must take this opportunity." Leo insisted. "Oh is that honourable thing to do, Leo." Raph whiney barked. **

"**No one said, you should get involved in the first place." Leo barked back. "I'm outta here, you can be the foots lil toes if ya want but not me—ya're coming Case?" Raph barked over his shoulder, storming towards the rooftop edge. "Yer know what Raph—my old man always told me, yer fix yer mistakes. I'm staying." Casey answered, folding his arms. **

**The red clad terrapin disappointedly glared his friend, angrily grumbled under his breath then disappeared down below and returned back to the lair—**_**alone**_**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Karai's secret chambers...<strong>_** (Leonardo 25/Karai 29)**

**Laying on the floor in 69-position, gazing each other and warmly smiled. "What is it like?" Karai curiously asked. Leo slowly and softly sighed as he rose then answered his lover's question after taking an quick thought of how to explain the experience when it is time to travel through time and space.**

"**It is—like, uh. Time just stops and you can feel yourself fade away then reappear somewhere else but the only difference is, you're like everybody else when they don't actually take proper notice of you though. There is no control when it happens without warning." Leo explained. **

**Karai smiled softly; slowly rose up so she could be align—face to face then softly brushed the back of her finger against his cheek then leaned and brushed a soft kiss upon his lips. Returning the kiss then deepened the passion and lovingly caressed eachother's bodily forms. **

"**Ai shite imas, Karai." Leo lovingly told Karai, returning the soft caress upon her cheek. Karai warmly smiled, replying lovingly. "Ai shite imas, Leon." **

**He gently cusped her face within the palm of his hand, gently gestured her to meet his lips in a deep passionate kiss. Gently caressed her shoulder, leading down her arm until finally gently grasped her breast and gently fondled within his palm. **

**Karai's murmured pleasurable moans had been blissful music to his ears as continued to sensually and lovingly kissed along down the columns of her neck while he softly caressed his hand down along her womanly frame until finally reached her most sensual, sensitive spot. **

**She didn't stop or fight when Leo gently and slowly rubbed his finger along and within—making her moan deeper and slightly louder in-between each kiss. She began to shudder as she was getting close to her desired climax. "**_**Oh,**__**Leon—Make love to me. Make love to me right now**_**." Karai pleaded softly breathed. **

**Removing his hand, then placed down beside on the floor near Karai's side—supporting his body, slightly hovered over his lover. Kissed her luscious lips and deepened the kiss again, then reached down between himself and her, guiding his ever-growing throbbing length to her eager vulva—gently penetrating within and gently, slowly thrust.**

**Wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing and held her lover close as deeply thrust within her. She moaned greatly in pleasure as each thrust became deeper, slightly faster but remained gentle. Both grew warmer as their climaxes grew closer. Leo couldn't hold back the animalistic urge within any longer as he sidled both muscled limbs around and underneath her body, holding her close while gently and carefully rolled upon his shell—gently grasped her breasts within his large palms as she pleasurably rode him.**

**Her moans grew slightly deeper and louder as she was getting closer with her climax—gently placed both hands upon his upper scutes and fasten the rhythm of her love making to Leonardo. Keeping his pleasurable moaning to a minimum at first now—his climax was reaching higher, he couldn't hold it back any longer. Rising up, caressing up along her back until he grasped her shoulder blades and deepened his thrusts once more. **

"**Oh gosh, Leon—I can't hold it back any more." Karai moaned. "Oh, Karai—neither can I. Let's come together." Leo moaned, suggestively. **

**Fastened the pace, deepened and met with each thrust—followed with a released pleasurably moan as their climaxes reached and finally satisfied but not wanting to part from eachother as they shuddered with continuous release. **

"**Ai shite imas." Karai finally breathed.**

**Leo warmly smiled, replied whispery. "Ai shite imas."**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued in chapter three...<strong>

**Read and review until next time—Tootles **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3—First Kiss & Surprise, we're gonna be parents (Leonardo, 34/Karai, 24) **

_**...Foot HQ's—Karai's bedroom...**_

**Leonardo had travelled back to where he stood in shadows, of the half-lit corridor outside her private chambers. 'Bout to open the door and walk inside as he rose his eyes—saw Karai standing, a surprised smile grew spread across her lips. "**_**Leo..**_**." **

**Though Leo managed not to stare at her womanly curves that appeared, almost as if she was naked. (Which she wasn't, despite the outline of her body appeared as if she was.) His heart raced wildly within his chest. "Hello, Karai." He greeted softly before closing the distance between them then caressingly brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. **

"**What are you doing?" Karai confusedly queried, puzzled. "Sorry—I thought, maybe I should go." Leo said, turned around. Karai rashly reached out, grasped his arm—pleading just above whisper. "**_**Stay please—I don't want you to go.**_**" **

**Leo softly smiled, cusped her face within his palm as he softly brushed a finger across her cheek, lovingly. Gazing into the pools of her deep jade eyes, leaned in slowly and said, just above a whisper. "Ai shite imas, Karai Saki." Karai blinked, surprisingly and returned the loving facial cusp—leaning her forehead upon his then shared their first kiss. **

**Parting then gazed into eachother's eyes once more—leaning their foreheads upon eachother, whispery saying. "I'll see you soon." **

"**I'll be waiting." Karai whispery replied as she witnessed her newly terrapin lover, begin to disappear before her eyes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...April's apartment—rooftop...Thanksgiving...<strong>_** (Leonardo, 28/Karai, 33)**

**Karai stood by the roof's edge, staring the sunset over the horizon—slowly diminish, allowing the night to rise. The blue clad terrapin slowly paced towards her side, softly wrapping his muscled arms around her waist—pulling her close against his plastron. "What are you thinking 'bout?" Leo wondered, nuzzling into her soft raven hair. **

"**Just thinking 'bout the time, when you kissed me for the first time." Karai answered. "Oh? I have something to ask you." He replied, just above a soft whisper. Karai turned, faced the blue clad terrapin—softly whispered. "Yes." **

"**I hadn't said what I want to ask you, yet." Leo told her, blinked confusedly. "I know, and I don't care—yes, yes." Karai replied, lovingly held his face within her hands and softly smiled. Leo felt the warm grow upon his lips, knew in his heart that before he had the chance to ask—she'd would accept his proposal regardless. Returning the gentle cusp around her face, closed his eyes and kissed her lips, tenderly then held her close—swung around, happily as they both laughed. **

_**...Meanwhile...**_

**Poking his head out of the window, looking up to the rooftop—softly smiled then retrieved himself back inside the apartment. "Everything ok?" April asked, wryly concerned. Casey's smile grew larger across his lips, as he walked to his partner and leaned his forehead upon hers—then finally replying. "Is everything is just fine." Raising his lips and tenderly kissed her forehead before going to the kitchen and prepared the table. April watched her lover go past, blinked confused as she was uncertain if heard him correctly. Shrugged and went to help while their friends waited in the living room. **

**Returning from the rooftop through the fire escape window and joining the others as the table was finally been prepared. "You look cherry." Casey commented, placing the napkin down on his lap just when he received a soft tap upon his hand—as he tried to reach for the bread. "What?" he whined. April glared at Casey then replied. "Say grace since you reached for the bread first." **

**All laughed. Leo brushed a soft loving kiss upon Karai's knuckles. Grasping eachother's hands, forming a circle as Casey led the prayer. "We thank those for the delicious food. Good friends—and accepting those as life partners. Amen." **

"**Amen." Other unison. **

**Handing each bowl of peas then green beans followed by the carved turkey—April immediately noticed something different between Karai and Leo. "So—is there something you wish to share with us, you two?" April queried, softly. **

**Karai and Leo softly gazed each other for a second—without saying a word, just a nod. Leo stood up and held his glass. "As a matter, I do. Karai and I are getting married." Leo announced. **

**Raph coughed as he almost choked upon the large piece of his turkey. "Wha—What the hell did ya just say?" Raph stammered, blinked. "I said, we're getting married." Leo repeated. **

**Raph glared confused but bemused. April congratulated the couple as she was followed by Mikey then Casey but still remained cautious. "How'd ya know that she ain't just going through with the sham—do ya really think she really wants to be with you?" Raph hissed, pointing at Karai. **

"**That is enough Raph." Master Splinter interrupted, angrily. The red clad terrapin grunted, pushed the chair back and stormed out of the apartment, followed by an concerned, wryly Mona. Stopping at the door, glared at Karai as she believed that her lover may be right. Continued out the door, chasing after Raph. **

"**I'm sorry, April—I shouldn't be here." Karai told April, displaying guilty pretence. "Nonsense. Raph is just been—Raph. It will be ok, just takes some time—afterall, you were the heiress of the Foot once but you aren't now." April assured, politely. **

**Deep down, the truth was tearing it's way through her soul as she was keeping it from them. Karai was secretly dispatching with the Foot, in order of keeping her throne until the shredder returns. "I also have more news to share." Karai announced, wryly as she feared this may not go so well when told. "More? Well, what is it?" Don wondered. **

"**I—I, well. Leo and I will be having a baby." Karai answered, finally. **

**Silence filled the air and round the table. Karai looked about the table then abruptly said, softly pleaded. "Someone, please say something." **

**Leo was surprised as his family and friends—without a word, the blue clad terrapin wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed her lips then leaned his forehead upon hers, whispery saying. "That is terrific news, my love, the best news ever." **

"**Well, congratulations to Leonardo and Karai." Casey raised his glass as the other followed and cheered. Master Splinter wasn't so sure as Don didn't seem too chabbie, either.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...outside—rooftops...<strong>_

"**Raph—would you just stop. Raph please." Mona pleaded, chasing after the angry terrapin as she was faced with his angry glance, followed by a husky tone in his voice. "For what? Leo can not marry that—that, bitch! There is something not right." **

"**I know baby, but we have to—" **

"**To what—Accept it! Accept that Karai is marrying my brother when there could be something hidden in the dark." Raph interrupted, gritting his teeth in frustration as he rammed a closed fist into the closest brick wall. "Ah—damn." **

**Mona rushed to his side, immediately grabbing his hand and quickly examined it. Feeling for any fractures or broken bones but found only slight bruising, which he was lucky. Softly brushed a tender kiss upon his hand then softly told him. "We'll get through this—sooner or later, the truth will surface and then it will be the end of Karai. Just have to wait and have proof that Karai is keeping something from Leo. Can't go in blindly and accuse her of any wrong-doing until there is solid proof to reveal the ****bitch**** that she is." **

**The red clad terrapin gently pulled his hand away then lovingly cusped her face, softly saying before he kissed her lips, tenderly. "I hate it when yer right, babe." **

"**Who'd ya listen to beside me, ya big oaf?" Mona smiled. "Master Splinter." He answered. "Well of course, but that don't count." Mona joked, grinning. "Mona." He whispered. "Yes Raph." she answered. **

"**Shuddup and kiss me." Raph said, leaning close—slightly parted his lips, waiting to meet with hers. "Ok." she whispered, kissing him. Holding eachother close, caressingly explored eachother's bodies as raph lowered his powerful hand down towards her right thigh and teasingly lifted it up. **

**A deep charry chirp escaped his throat as he slightly lifted her up within his arm's grasp and roughly pinned her against the brick wall then reached down, lifting the other as his powerful hands gently gripped and supported her hips, readied to penetrate her with his powerful length that throbbed to be desperately satisfied. **

**Wasting no time of taking his lover, hard and fast. Literally rough, which Mona didn't mind as she enjoyed every bit of the influent rhythm of his primal and animalistic thrusts. Not wanting to stop as they wanted more and continued—then when finally satisfied, deliciously sore. Both shuddered as the wordless cry of pleasure escaped from his throat while only breathless pleasurable sighs escaped from her lips. Gazing down upon his much satisfied lover that laid beneath him, satisfyingly smiled. Returning the smile as he took his time and felt free—tenderly kissed her lips as the sounds of her soft whimper with delight had aroused him further, drove both closer to release with each deep, merciless thrust. **

**Clinging to her lover, as he wildly thrusted harder and faster—couldn't keep her pleasurable moans at bay any longer, digging her nails into the skin of his shoulders. He didn't stop until Mona leaned her head back and moaningly cried wordlessly in bliss followed by the trembles of her body in blissful release. Raph was just moments behind her—he pleasurably roared in bliss and satisfaction as the relieving release trembled through his body, spilling himself deep inside of his lover. **

**Never separating for a few moments as they gazed into eachother's eyes, smiling then shared one last kiss before finally rolling on their sides—not wanting to separate as it was heavenly bliss for both of them. "I love you, hothead." Mona whispered. **

"**Right back at ya, sexy." Raph replied, smiling. Mona leaned in and brushed a kiss across his lips. **

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued in chapter four...<strong>

"**Ok—ok, I know this is meant to be about Leo and Karai but thought it would be good to tease ya, just alittle. Oh c'mon, I gave what most of you would want." *walking backwards.* SWOOSH!**

"**I'm so not writing another chappie like that again for ya'll again. Bump! Ooaf. What hit me? Yikes!"**

"**What are yer doing this time, Tealana?" Raph wondered, placing his hands upon his terrapin hips. "Oh nothing." I replied. "Want my money back—hey, aren't he one of those freaks?" **

"**Who'd yer calling freak!" Raph hissed, starting thumping skulls. "Let's get out of here." **

"**Now—give it." Raph demanded, holding his hand out. I handed the book then he begun reading. "Oh shit!" SWOOSH. "Don't think yer can get away that easily, girly." Raph shouted with his sai's drawn. **

"**HELP ME!" **

**...back in my room...dreaming...**

**Shooting up from my bed and looked 'bout—soon realised that I was alone. Sighed with relief then laid back down, running my fingers through my hair then threw away the sheets and rose from bed. "It was just a dream. Thank heavens." **

"**Dream? What did you dream about?" Raph stood up behind me, eating an apple. (even though he don't like apples, much.) Looking over my shoulder and noticed that his mask was off. Immediately assuming the worse. "Please tell me that you—me didn't?" I gazed worriedly, hoping that we didn't. **

**Raph glared at me, sinisterly smirked then finally answered after taking another bite of his apple. "No—wait a minute, you thought that we'd." Raph laughed out loud. **

"**What? Why are you laughing?" I asked him. "You did get rumped but not by me." Raph laughed again, wiping the excess tear from his eye. **

"**If you and I didn't then who was it?" I warily asked in fear. "I can answer that question. And my golly it was awesome." Mikey joked, joining in the sinister prank as he stood in the doorway of my room. "You're telling me that—you and m—" I begun then cut off as I fainted. **

**Both raph and mikey laughed out loud as Leo walked in the room, wondering what was going on when he noticed I was on the floor, past out. "What on earth is going on in here? What happen to Tealana?" Leo demanded, rushing to my side and lifting me up in his arms then placed me down on the bed. **

**Mikey began to explain while raph continued laughing then they both gazed the angry terrapin in silent shock. "Who's idea was it to play a prank like that?" Leo demanded, waiting for an answer. Both Raph and Mikey looked eachother then back at Leo as he asked once more. "Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" **

**Both grinned then bolted out of the room. Leo unshealthed both katanas and chased after his brothers, shouting. "Get back here, cruel taunting jerks!" **

**Don walked out of the lab, yawning slightly as he was on his way to the kitchen and make another cuppa of coffee when he just avoided been rammed into by two fleeing terrapins, followed by an angry, weapon wielding terrapin behind them. Blinked confused as he didn't know what to make of it, shook his head and softly said to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. "I need a coffee—I must be seeing things again. Serves me right for not sleeping enough." **

"**Oh c'mon Leo—it was just a joke." Mikey cried, playfully. "Yeh Leo, like he said. Have a heart." Raph pleaded, grinning. "Not til one of you own up who thought to play the horrid prank, first then maybe I'll let ya's live." Leo replied. **

**Both terrapins pointed blamably at eachother and said in unison. "IT WAS HIM!" **

"**That is it, yer both coping it." Leo told them. "NNNOOOOO!" both shrieked. "Feels good to be brains of the family." He stated to himself, sipping his coffee.**

**Read and review until next time...Tootles **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4—A brother witness & Time has changed (Leonardo, 18/Karai, 23/Donatello 16—Leonardo, 29/Karai, 34/ Donatello, 26) **

Leonardo shivered as he bandaged his arm, in the dark. Panting softly but slightly heavy, grunting as he grinded his teeth while trying to keep the agonizing wincing at bay. Cringed to the sound of the door, as it was opened but the question was; by whom? It couldn't be Karai but how could she know where he is since she doesn't know that he is in the lair. The last moment, he recalls was leaving her in the room while he showered.

Quickly hid in the shadows of what he saw in the far corner as the door creaked open then, a gentle voice followed. "Leo? Are you in here?" Leo immediately thoughts ran like a tidalwave as he tried to control his breathing. 'Don't see me like this, Donnie.'

Donatello switched the light on and saw Leonardo standing in the corner, covered in slight shadow. "How'd you find me, Donnie?" leo asked, trying to pretend unintelligent. "It is obvious. This is your room, right?" Donnie replied. "Right." Leo answered then sighed.

"Why are you standing in the dark, leo?" Donnie wondered. "I, don't want you to see me like this." Leo replied continued to hid in the dark. "See you? See you like what leo? What's going on?" Donnie asked, raising his brow. "You will see, Donnie." Leo replied, breathed in then exhaled as he disappeared. Leaving all he wore and carried. Donnie stood, shocked. Unable to process what he has witnessed, unable to move a muscle which took him fifteen minutes to finally move and went to his lab to configure what he had seen. And explain what could be the abnormal anatomy.

~Karai's private chambers~

Karai waited for her terrapin lover to return, as she knew he would slip out in the night for patrol sometimes but wondered why he'd disappear without his gear. Polishing his katanas, washed his elbow and knee padding along with his mask. Inhaling the aroma of jasmine incense whilst she polished the swords. It had been more then 24 hours and nothing. Her legion of foot soldiers have no idea of her relationship with the terrapin enemy as she and he are supposed to be enemies but deep down in their souls, how can they deny their longing for each other.

A slight narrowed glance arose once the door received a soft tapping knock followed by a deep strong voice. "Mistress Karai the mob leader is here." Placing the katanas away in a safe private location in her chambers as she stood up and replied. "Inform him I will be there shortly."

"Of course mistress." The foot soldier walked down the corridor to inform the mob leader of what he was instructed. Dressing in a komino then shortly met with the mob leader and sat down as he was requested to sit in the meeting room to begin the business as usual.

~four hours later~

Business had went well, and came to a agreement, the mob leader was pleased and had other plans. Waited til he left with the others and plotted to return to take what he sought to have. But the meantime; Karai returned to her room, closed the door behind her and begun to undress before she was grasped by someone that she wasn't aware that waited for her. Grabbing his wrist and threw him upon his shell then leaped upon him with a dagger pointing at his jugular. Giving a slight warm smile and chuckled as he complimented her. "Always the deep focused warrior with a short fuse I see."

Karai gasped softly as she glanced with widen eyes and had instantly dropped the dagger, then slapped him hard as she replied. "Don't you do that, leon. I could have killed you." Leo smiled and cupped her cheek as he leaned up and nuzzled his forehead with hers. "Least you threw me down first instead of throwing tantos at me like last time, remember?"

Karai sighed and nuzzled back as she defeatably clung to him and replied. "I remember, where did you go this time? You've been gone for two weeks." Leo looked to her, Shockley glance and replied almost gaspily then stammered slightly. "Two weeks? I-I've been gone t-two weeks?"

Karai nodded. "Yes, you've been gone for two weeks. But no matter you're back now." She smiled and kissed him softly, tenderly with deepening passion. He returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist she softly grinded. He churred as he became aroused, his lower region bulged beneath her. Softly grinded underneath her, karai smiled and grinded in rhythm as she too became aroused.

Kisses him tenderly and undressed slowly as he too undressed her. Grasping her waist tightly but gently and churred happily, she purred softly and cupped his cheek.

~three hours later~

The lovers laid in eachothers arms, panting softly and satisfied. Both covered in sweat, leo kissed karai's forehead and whispered. "I love you, karai." She looked up and smiled, whispery replied. "I love you too." Cupping her cheek, gazing into her eyes as he said with a soft whisper. "I am sorry."

She blinked confused. "Sorry? For what?" she asked. "For leaving you and behaved so rudely when I discovered your position in office."

"Oh? That, well I am sorry for not telling you as I've decided to relinquish my throne to a successor under strict conditions." Karai explained, smiling softly and nuzzled loving. Leo was still wary of the news but curiously wondered of the successor. "Who is this successor? Wouldn't it be better off of disbanding the foot altogether?" he asked.

"Disbanding would be mean that would have to destroy me." Karai replied. "There are other ways of disbanding without destroying you as I couldn't live my without you, karai." Leo kissed her. She kissed him back and within seconds they made once again.

Meanwhile outside in the foot building, a black car had parked in the shadows of the alleyway close by. Opening the window slightly, carefully observing the dwellings as he plotted. "Shall we attack, sir?" the driver asked, taking the safety of his gun off and readied to fire.

"No, not yet. Wait alittle longer. I want to observe the prey before pouncing." The mobster replied. "As you command, sir."

He chuckled lightly and continued to gaze out the half opened window.

****  
>to be continued in chapter 5…<p>

What do yall think so far? Read and review. Tootles

**Leonardo stared at a photograph of himself and Karai, happily embraced eachother. Trailing his finger over the photograph as he sighed. A tear welled then ran over his cheek, then had fell from his jaw and met the photograph. Clear as day, the tear slowly ran over the photo of Karai then disappeared beneath his finger. **

**...to be continued in chapter five...**

**Read and review until next time—Tootles **


	6. Chapter 5

**Author note: ok, I hope I have interest you all in this ficcy, as it is based on the motion picture and my favourite romance story. "The time travellers wife". We are going to slightly jump ahead of the story line here in the beginning of this chapter then will return back to where we left off. Reviews is appreciated, point of views are also appreciated but I will not tolerate any empty viewing criticism and flames as it does dampen everything. Any way, on with the story and I do hope you will enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5—We name her, Evolet & It is her or us (Leo, 28/Karai, 33/ Don, 26—Leo, 34/Evolet, 10)**

~two years later~

The lovers enjoyed married life together, and unware to be watched by a young beautiful girl that stood quietly in the doorway of a shop close by. Evolet smiled, seeing her parents happy together but were having bad times as they recently miscarried a third baby.

Karai wore a winter mink coat, while Leonardo wore his sturdy hat and long over coat. Unintentionally argued with his wife about the possibilities of having a child could be slim. Evolet stepped out from where she hid and continued to watched her parents before her conception is taken place and she too, returned her time where her mother waited.

"Is it a lot to ask for? To be a mother, I mean." Karai questioned softly as she was getting frustrated with herself. Leo sighed, grasping her hand and tried to gently assure her only to have upset his wife more, then lost grasp of her hand as she walked ahead while he followed.

"No it isn't a lot to ask for but we ought to come to terms and face that we may never a child."

Covering her ears and walked ahead. "I don't want to hear that we can not." He closed his eyes and deeply sighed with broken understanding that their dream may not come to pass.

~the following night~

Karai's cell had silently lit up and reaching for it as she looked back, seeing behind her. The bed side was empty, without hesitation she went to meet up with Leonardo in a dark car park. It was cold, been winter. She opened the door and he got in then begun to make love in the car before he disappeared a few hours later. Karai returned home, resumed waiting for Leonardo to return.

Hanging the keys up and returned back to bed, smiled as she touched her lips softly and drifted to sleep.

~the next morning, in the artroom~

Karai had been doing something to by pass her time. Cleaning the paintbrushes as leo walked in, folding his arms. "Is everything alright?"

"I am pregnant, leon." Karai announced, looking up to him. He glanced stunned and replied. "That is impossible, karai. I had a vasectomy." Then he immediately realised that he younger or time travelling self must have visited her. Shortly after his operation. "How long ago did you have it done?"

"Only a few weeks before. How long are you at least?" leo curiously asked. "About two weeks." Karai answered. Leo walked to his wife and cupped her cheek, kissed him tenderly then smiled. "This child shall be our miracle." Karai smiled back and nodded.

~Two years before~

The mob had plotted to over throw the foot clan. One soldier had betrayed karai from the inside. Giving vital information to the enemy. "So the daughter of the great crime lord, oruku saki is relinquishing her title?" John asked, holding his hands behind his back as he continued to look out the window of his condor. "Yes, but that is what said. I will look further into the matter as it seems to be only whispers at the moment." Blake replied, placing a folder of the foot share holdings on the table. "What is this?" john asked, placing his fingers on the folder before picking it up and sitting down. "It is the share holdings of the foot organisation. I suggest if you still wish to take the throne and new York. To take action while still in the shadows."

"I don't work in shadows like samurai filth. But I suppose ill make this as acception to take back what ive lost since oroku saki is gone." He replied, smirking and chuckled.

~the following evening~

The mob plotted their way in the building, slaughtered all that stood in their way. Both sides lost comrades but it was not long til john was taken in as captive and brought to karai. Waking up in the dark room, karai had folded her arms and glared at him. "Thought to try over throw me?"

John chuckled as he smirked. "As from what I have been told, you are resigning." Silence with a slight pause then she slapped him hard, splitting his lower lip. "Why would I do that? Who is your informant?"

Licking his lip, and smirked again. "Like you want to know."

"Enough, not playing games." Karai hissed. The doors opened as two soldiers brought in the traitor. "Mistress karai, we found the traitor." Throwing blake to the floor, battered. Karai looked back to him, then ordered without mercy. "kill them and send this one in pieces to his mob."

The soldiers nodded and replied then performed as ordered. "Yes mistress."

~present day~

Leonardo had awoken in a dark place, looking around fast and then swiftly exit the room where he could leave before spotted but it was not long when his name was called out by a little girl that called her daddy. Looking back to the little girl that smiled gleefully and leapt into his strong arms and said. "Hi daddy, missed you so much." Leo was stumped to learn that has daughter, and whom that waited close by, silent as he smiled watching his son and granddaughter. A warm tear had rolled down his cheek as he hugged her back. "Hi sweetheart. So how old are you?"

"I am 10." She answered, smiling. "Youre 10? And can time travel?" leo asked, surprised and proud but concerned. She nodded and answered. "Yes. I saw you and mom once together. You looked happy but were fighting about something." She chuckled. He chuckled too and replied. "We were? Of course we were. Your mom was upset that she felt as couldn't have something to fulfil the emptiness she was carrying but since I have met you and here to hug you. What did we name you?" Leonardo explained softly and asked curiously. "Evolet."

"Evolet." Leo repeated and smiled. "Your mother always knew what name to choose and that is perfect."

"Are you going Daddy?" Evolet asked. "Yes sweetie." Leo replied, softly as he could feel himself beginning to drift away. "Sing daddy." Evolet encouraged. "I cant sing." Leo replied, caressing her cheek as he finally disappeared. "I will see you again, daddy."

~back in their secret love nest~

Karai was in the bathroom, caressing her growing belly whilst enjoying a luke warm bath. Looking up to her terrapin husband as he sat down, leaning over the bath edge and told her of their child's name. "Evolet."

Karai smiled softly then tilted her head alittle, with a slight confusion as she replied. "Evolet? How do you know?" he reached to her belly, caressed gently and replied. "We named her. Evolet."

Karai smiled and looked to him as she held his hand and said. "You've met her?" leo nodded and replied. "Yes, I did and she is beautiful. Just like you." Leo received a text from his brothers to meet with him in secret. Leo sighed and kissed his wife's forehead tenderly before leaving the room and met with his brothers that waited up on the rooftop, few blocks away.

"What couldn't wait or be discussed over the phone, raphael?" leo asked. "Karai is still leader of that foot." Raphael roared. "It has been two years, raph. And besides, we expecting a daughter soon." Leo replied, defending his wife and announcing the news to hopefully soften the bad blood between them. "Congrats to you then, but I say this. Its her or us, leo." Raph said, pointing his finger into leo's chest. Both Donatello and mikey stood quietly behind them. "I will not leave my family just because you still have a grudge of karai. I believe her as I was there, when she reannounced her position of the foot clan and have disbanded it." Leo explained, grabbing his brothers hand and removed from his chest. Donatello and mikey continued to be silent but still felt their brother was been manipulated. How could they prove it in the meantime.

"Either you get the fact we are going to be together, or I will leave." Leo stated, through frustration and disbelief of his brothers approval. "It is her, or us leo." Raph told him again. "I love you my brothers but I also love my wife and daughter to be. I will not leave them." Leo replied and walked away, saying. "I hope you will come to terms soon as it will not be long when my daughter is born."

~Three months later~

Assisting his wife, with the birth of their daughter; evolet. No hospital, no midwife. Just Donatello and april. Despite she and april never got along in the past but tolerated her as their child is expected to be born any moment. Raphael had taken off in the darkness of the city again as he still isn't convinced that his sister in law that he wishes to see deceased then apart of their family has disbanded the organisation; two years before. And is still convinced to prove she is a two faced serpent. Evolet finally arrived into the world, early hours of the following morning. Weighing 7 pounds and 12 ounces. Never cried as she took her first breathe and opened her eyes, grasping her fathers finger and yawned.

The newly parents snuggled around their new born daughter as they gazed down to her and were happy to finally have their dream become reality and have to finally met their child after so many conquests and failures. Now, happy to have been blessed with the child, that is destined to complete their circle.

Sharing a deepening kiss, then looked down to their daughter and caressed her cheek as they softly whispered, welcoming her. "Welcome to the world, our beautiful evolet hamato."

…**.**

**...to be continued in chapter six...**

**I hope I have given what is expected to interest your readers as it was not a easy ficcy to continue. And as for inspiration of the motion picture to write a similar story to the movie as I enjoy myself. And doesn't exactly falter the movie as this is my own. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Read and review until next time—Tootles **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6—Daughter duo & It is time (Evolet, 5/ Evolet 10/Leonardo, 33/Karai, 38— Leonardo, 36/Karai, 41)**

~Five years later~

Raphael's continuous, mission to prove that his brothers wife is not what she says is or claims to be; had lasted for five years. When will it end? What will he finally discovered and will he able to prove what he finds? Day in night out, he continuously searches for evidence to prove she is a lieing snake. Forever trying to prove his theory, all came to dead end then one evening out on patrol came a unexpected opportunity by chance that he'd discover exactly what would finally prove his suspicions. But it wasn't until he came to a rooftop, and overheard a group of what appears to be disbanded foot clan soldiers conversing and plotting about revenge, and take over.

Kneeling down, watching the group at first then quietly hid in the shadows as he stealth his way, closer to earsdrop on their conversation. Then raphael had finally found the proof he needed to back up his accusations, quietly chuckled and smirked as he listened on them. "Don't forget, no one is to know of this plan." The foot leader ordered as the others nodded and followed. Raphael listened to the conversation and the plot closely and waited til the all clear. Stepping out from the shadows and chuckled to himself. "gotcha." Returning back to the lair and wrote the best he could, before giving the evidence that he heard along with the recording as he suspected that it may not be enough.

Meanwhile, Leonardo embraced his wife as he stood behind her and kissed her neck tenderly. Karai smiled softly, nuzzled his beak gently and lowly but happily murred. He returned the murr, with a chur. "Oh my Leonardo, I love you." Karai purred, happily. Leonardo smiled, gently picking his wife up and carried her to their bed, then placed down ever so carefully as he softly whispery replied; declaring his love for the woman that he will always love. "I love you more, my beloved karai."

Smiled back, raising a hand to caress his cheek and received a gentle meeting of his forehead with hers before elevated slightly as he kissed her tenderly, and deeply with passion. Slowly undressing her as he hovered over his wife and gently opened her thighs as his member grew with anticipation for her warmth. Closing her eyes, followed by a warm light crimson blush as she bit her lower lip and moaned. Feeling her terrapin husband's member enter her warm womanhood, responded with heat and tightness, embracing her ankles around his waist and draping her arms around his neck, deeply and passionately kissed him.

Their bodies shared deep, passionate love. Connecting them closer and deeper, body mind and spirit.

~Few hours later~

Happily embraced eachother as they pant, softly but exquisitely satisfied. Karai looked up to her husband and smiled. Leonardo gazed down to his wife, smiling back and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and nuzzled his lips tenderly before snuggling underneath his jaw. "I love you leon."  
>"I love you more, karai." The following morning, the happy parents slept in eachothers arms as their beautiful daughter; evolet came in all cheerful and merry as she leapt inbetween her parents which had woken to a small person, jumping upon them and chanted, excitedly. "Gotta get up, gotta get up in the morning. Gotta get up in the morning mama and papa. Its my birthday! Are we going to ask unca mikey, unca Donnie, unca raphie and grandpappy splinter to come?" evolet cried, happily.<p>

Karai smiled, caressed her daughters cheek softly as Leonardo smiled and chuckled then answered. "Of course, evolet. But I don't think your uncle raphie will come this time." Evolet happy glance changed to a sad frown and sorrowful tone. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

Karai leaned up and hugged her daughter gently and reassuring. "No, dear. Of course not, it is just—" karai paused as she gazed to Leonardo and sighed as he too averted his eyes, lowly sighed with disappointment. Remembering the last thing he and his brother had said before evolet was born. The grass green terrapin rose from his side and gently hugged his daughter, sighed and assured her that raphael can be alittle assertive and needs to be alone. "Lets just have a good day, it is your birthday afterall." He assured with a smile.

Karai rose up and sat close, smiling tenderly as she watched her terrapin and daughter hug, receiving a soft glance from her husband. Then gently said as she rubbed her back. "Ok, birthday girl. Lets go pick a pretty dress for your party." Evolet smiled bigly and cheered happily, then leaped off from the bed and ran off ahead to her room as karai called to her. "Slow down, no running evie." Leo smiled, and chuckled. Karai glanced back at him as he continued smiling then said softly. "What?"

With a light shrug and smile, karai replied. "Nothing." Leo rose a brow and chuckled again, as he leaned in close then whispery said. "Well, if evolet were asleep just alittle longer. I'd wake up to my beautiful wife with a very happy smile." Karai smirked and leaned in close, replied whispery. "I know what you meant by that, love as I know you don't want our angel to come in on us while we are in the mood." He chuckled and blushed, caressed her cheek as he kissed her forehead then replied. "Too right, you are always right." Karai smiled and chuckled. "You bet your tail I am. Don't you forget it." She kissed him softly then climbed out of bed, leo's eyes followed her movements. Watching her luscious rump moved beneath her cream silken night dress, comfortably leaned his elbow as he continue to watch her undress then redress into lacey bra and boyleg panties before putting navy blue denims with black silk blouse.

Karai blushed as she turned around and lowly ushered her husband to cover himself before evolet walked in as he laid aroused. Leo chuckled and did as he was asked, until had settled. "You are naughty."

"You love me though." He teased and winked. "Yes, I do. Very, very much." Karai kissed him, smiling. Evolet walked in and twirled in her new pretty dress. "Mama, papa is this dress ok?" she asked. "You are adorable." Leo commented to his daughter as she climbed up to give him a cuddle. "Time to prepare the party." Karai announced. Both agreed and evolet was the first to run out as karai followed not far behind with Leo gets up and playfully pinches his wifes buttocks. Karai yelps and looks back, saying. "I'll get you back later." She winked. "I'll be waiting love." He winked back, smiling.

*************  
>The red clad terrapin followed the foot and gathered as much evidence he could retrieve. Recording all evidence he could gather to back up his accusations against karai. Unaware that his continuance of seeking the truth had made him forget about his niece's birthday. Standing in the shadows close to the door, of the facility as he reached out and pulled one foot flunky back and placed on conscious. Disappearing with his prisoner and had taken to a private location where he will be uninterrupted as he interrogates his prisoner. Few seconds later, the other two foot soldiers realised their comrade was missing and raised high alert to search for him while leaving a message on karai's personal beeper.<p>

Somewhere in a dirty abandoned building, raphael had kicked the door down and walked in. Carrying the foot soldier over his shoulder and quickly searched for two chairs, luckily he had found exactly what he needed. Seating his prisoner in the chair, tying his wrists and ankles before slapping him awake then sat before him, leaning on the chair top. "Ah, finally you're awake."

The foot soldier groaned, looked around himself with blur vision underneath his mask. "Where am i? What am I doing here?" raphael sighed, then replied demanding for answers. "Is shredder alive?" he finally looked to raphael and chuckled. "Shredder is dead. Has been for many years."

"That would make karai is in leadership. Right?" raphael said, taking out the recorder. "Why all the sudden interest of my employer?" the foot soldier replied, curiously but smugged. Raphael chuckled with a slight mocking chuckle as he stood up then stood over him, exhaled softly then slugged the prisoner. "Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Its up to you."

"I rather die." He hissed. "That can be arranged but not until I get what I want first." Raph demanded. "And what would that be?" foot soldier asked. "Give me what I want, and I'll let you walk out with only a few bruises." Raphael told him, negotiating. "Sound fair. What do you to know?"

"Is karai still in leadership of the foot or not?" raphael asked, waiting for a reply as the recorder, recorded all he wanted. "What do you think?" he chuckled with a smirk. Raphael smiled exceptionally pleased, slugged him again then held the recorder to his prisoner and ordered him to say that karai is in position of the foot. Which was said without obligation for return of his freedom. "Good, thankyou. You are free to leave." Raphael turned the recorder off and walked away, leaving the foot soldier tied up as he shouted out to him. "Would you mind if you untie me?"

"Heh, you already are free." Raphael continued walking. The foot soldier stood up and immediately leapt to the window above, then fell through as he received a shuriken in the back of his neck. Raphael chuckled. "Do you think I'd let you go alive?" disappearing to the shadows, receiving a text that he should had returned back for the upcoming birthday party for evolet, rolled his eyes while gruntingly sighed and ignored the message, continued on with his own thing. Shortly after, the red clad terrapin had vanished from the scene. Two foot soldiers had managed to track down their missing comrade and found him laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. Picking the deceased body and taken back to head quarters for a proper burial while they plotted their revenge.

Back at the happy family home, karai prepared the food to the very best she could while leo decorated the living and dining rooms. Evolet happily played outside with another girl that was taller, and slightly older. Whence karai had noticed, holding the tray of sandwiches as she watched evolet been hugged and talked about something. Softly calling for Leonardo to her side and asked him a question, wondering if he knew about the friend of their daughter. "Leon." Karai called gently. "Yes." He answered from the other room. "Would you come here for a minute please." Karai requested, Leonardo immediately without hesitation did as requested and stood beside his wife. Watching their daughter together with the older child that had happened to be their daughter as well. "Did you know that evolet had a friend? Do you know who she is, dear?" karai asked, curiously. "That is evolet. Both are our daughters." Leo answered, smiling and folded his arms.

Karai looked back and forth in between both her daughter duo and husband, then smiled. As he looked to her and said. "Something wrong?" she smiled more and shook her head, replying. "No, I think it is magical that she is able to time travel like her father." Leo smiled, draping one arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple so tenderly as he replied. "Yeah, it sure is."

"Come love, lets finished up with the food and call the relatives over for her birthday." Karai gestered gently. He nodded agreeably. Then evolet walked inside as both leo and karai looked back, asking gently. "Hey pumpkin, where's your friend?" evolet replied. "She left."

"So what did you talk about?" karai asked curiously. "Nothing much." Evolet replied. "Ok." Karai answered then went to the kitchen after kissed her daughters forehead tenderly. Evolet looked to her father and said. "Papa, can I tell you something." Leo looked tenderly to his child and answered. "Sure, what is the matter honey?"

Evolet quickly glanced to the kitchen then whispered softly. "I don't want mama to know that you will get hurt." The blue clad terrapin's eyes widened alittle with worry then sighed as he pulled his child into his embrace, assuring her that there was nothing to worry about. Tightly hugged by the tiny arms of his daughter with dreading fear as she quietly sniffled. "How about we just celebrate your birthday and talk about this later." Leo smiled warmly and kissed her forehead as she nodded and answered. "Ok, papa."

~thirty minutes later~

All arrived for evolet's birthday, except raphael. Evolet was upset that her favourite uncle didn't attend. One coffee table had carried the presents that was given by her family members. Including april and casey, despite the old ties with karai.

Casey enjoyed a cold beer while Leonardo and Donatello had a green herbal tea and mikey a cold creaming soda with evolet. Karai and april, prepared extra marinated chicken in silence then looked to eachother whence hearing a thud from the hallway, assuming evolet had tripped over. "Evolet?"

Karai softly called and evolet replied, with frighted gasp. "_Mama_." Followed in by her father, as mikey gasped Shockley, staring down the armoured terrapin suffering in agony. Within seconds all, even master splinter had witnessed the terrapin dressed in shredders armour, laying on the floor bleeding before disappearing as evolet was sheltered from the scene.

The room was filled with worrying, eering silence. Neither of them, could determine to make of what had happened then continued on with the birthday celebration just to keep it as normal as possible for evolet. Later that evening, the old rat requested to speak with his eldest son, karai and evolet waited inside as the others went ahead after saying their farewells. Bowing to his sensei and father, before parting and stood with his family. Gently draped his arm around his wife's waist and cradled evolet upon his hip, waving farewell as they disappeared in the nearest manhole to the lair.

~Three hours later~

The hot headed red clad terrapin arrived to his brother's home with the recording of the evidence that he hopes will blow karai's cover of secret double life. Luckily evolet was sound asleep when raphael had arrived. Karai quietly waited in the dining room, while Leonardo invited his brother inside. Raphael looked to the dining room, seeing karai sitting at the table then looked to his brother. "Can we talk?" leo glanced his younger brother, raising a brow with suspicion as why or what was needed to be discussed as he was disappointed that he didn't attend the party earlier. "First I want to know, where were you raph?"

"Fine, I was out." Raph snapped lowly. "Where?" leo asked, folding his arms while he waited for a answer. "Just _out_." Raph grunted. "So, you were out when we waited for you to attend your nieces 5th birthday." Leo sighed with frustration and rubbed his temple. "Yeah, sorry. I forgot." Raph guiltily replied. Leo sighed again, and said. "Well, I hope you will remember in the future and hope you didn't forget to get a gift." He continued then paused, realising that he received silence and a sigh then apologised. "Sorry, I did forget. I weren't sure what she wanted so I hope, evie will forgive me."

"That you will have to explain yourself to evolet about that, raphael." Leo replied, explaining alittle knowing that his daughter will be disappointed. Raph shrugged then exhaltedly sighed. Handing the recorder to him. "Listen to this, leo." Then walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

Karai walked to his side, hugging him gently as she asked curiously. "What was all that about?" Glanced to her, with a smile and embraced her close while he placed the recorder away then replied. "Just discussing about where he was since been absent for evolet's party." Kissed his cheek softly then sighly replied. "Oh I see, but the main thing he came and dropped by with card hopefully right?"

"Yes, I'll place it on her bedside for her to read when she wakes." Leo smiled, kissed her forehead then walked to the room where his daughter laid, asleep. Karai stood back as she watched her terrapin husband disappear down the corridor and closed the door whence her beeper received a message. A tightening curl, slowly pulled on her lips. Smiling pleasingly, then looked up and said to herself. "The time is _now_."

~in the sewers~

Raphael finally made his way in the lair, and waited. But never assumed he'd be approached by Donatello. Arms folded and the glance of silence and suspicion. "Where had you been, raph?"

Grunted with annoyance then replied. "I don't need this, Donnie. Not right now, kay."

"We get the tough guy attitude but evolet is our niece and doesn't deserve this. She is just a kid." Donnie explained, defending their niece. "I gave a card for her, and was sorry." Raph answered, grunting. "What was the reason you decided not to attend?"

"Want to know?" taking a second copy of the recording and passed to Donatello. "There you go." The purple clad terrapin didn't know what to make of it at first then quickly caught on, whence he glanced up in silence as raphael walked by him and retreated to his room. Donatello played the micro tape and listened to all contents, when had finished. Suspicions and curiosity wavered his mind, wondering where to begin. And how would he prove to the evidence given, but could he actually determine it is filled with true facts or just a tape of accusations.

He had to investigate for himself then start asking. This could be the only chance to prove raphael could just be paranoid or possibly be right about something.

…**..  
>******************************************************************<strong>

**...to be continued in chapter epilogue...**

**Read and review until next time—tootles **


	8. epilogue

**Epilogue—Parting stab & Forever loved (Evolet, 5/Karai, 41/Leonardo, 36—Leonardo, 29/karai 42/Evolet, 9) **

~in the lair~

Donatello listened to all contents of the micro tape and was astounded to what he had heard. Endless questions and assumptions ran through his scientific mind, tapping the rubber top of his pencil on the table. Softly exaltedly sighed, closed his eyes for a second then leaned his head back as he glared to the ceiling. "Oh crud, what should I do?"

"Do what?" mikey wondered, while munching on potato chips. "How long you been standing there?" Donatello asked, looking to his baby brother that had happened to be standing in the doorway of his laboratory. "Not long." Paused for a second as he continued to munch on chips, with a mouth full and said. "Why?"

"Shouldn't be sneaking up on a turtle while working." The purple clad terrapin told his brother. "I am ninja. It is my job to be stealthy." Mikey chuckled. Donatello facepalmed himself and grunted. "What?" the orange clad terrapin, replied with a whine. "Never mind, mikey. Never, you mind."

Mikey scratched his head, watching his older brother continued working and shrugged then walked out of the room, leaving the door wide open behind him as he left. Donatello rolled his eyes and sighed, ignoring the door as he continued with the tape and configured how he would be explaining what raphael had discovered and wondered how to expose karai for the lieing snake that she is. Also thought how this will deeply hurt evolet too, but the truth must be heard from the lips of the one that is suspected to be known as their brothers wife and supposedly former foot heir.

He only prayed that nothing will come to destruction or death. 'It is time, to tell master splinter and decide on what must be done.' Donatello thought to himself but also feared what could this mean if the allegations of what recorded truth that raphael had discovered could be true. How will their family survive or cope with the truth?

*****  
>Leonardo kissed his daughter's forehead, placing the gift on the bedside then walked out and left the door slightly open. Slowly making his way down the hallway to the kitchen where Karai had cleaned up the table and washed the dishes as she received another private message. Looking back before reading it.<p>

Just as she read the message, a pair of strong masculine arms draped and embraced her. Immediately slipped into her pocket, avoiding her husband's suspicion. Then the question she wasn't expecting to hear as he nuzzled in her hair. "What was that? Work?"

She smiled, nuzzled back and replied finally. "Yeah, work." He sighed softly. "What kind of work, hun?"

"My art is going to be accepted for the gallery next week." Karai replied, as she fibbed. Leo chuckled, continued nuzzling her neck and softly kissed her shoulder. "Fibber." Karai smiled and chuckled. "I suppose I am."

"What's going on, karai?" leo asked, continued to hold her. "Just lost the gallery." She turned and sniffled. "I am sorry, sweetheart." Leo comforted her. "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be another one." She kissed her husband and replied. "I hope so."

****  
>~in the sewers~<p>

Donatello finally decided to tell his father about the double life which karai is hiding. But never intended to discover that he is gravely unwell. "Master splinter?"

"Come in my son." The old rat invited gently, with a smile. Donatello walked in the room, closing the door behind him and knelt before his sensei. Placing both hands unto his lap, sighed alittle. Master splinter noticed something indifferent in his son, listening to his sudden breathing. "Something you wish to tell me my son?"

Shrugging slightly then exhaled abruptly answered. "Raphael gave me this, earlier." Placing the tape recorder on the table. The old rat looked to the recorder as it was been placed before him then looked up as he softly sighed and said. "Call for Leonardo." Donatello bowed then left the room. Master splinter lowered his head, reaching for the recorder and played the tape. Not wanting to believe the contents on the tape but his fatherly instincts, convincing him differently.

Meanwhile Donatello rehearsed his words, before picking the phone and autocalled his older brother. Flashback of what he heard from the tape, had him confused with multiple indifferent questions with alternative responses. Finally dialled the number and sighed, waiting for connection while listening to the dial tone. Hoping his brother wont answer. "Don't pick up, leo. Don't pick up."

"Hello, Donatello." Leonardo finally answered. "What's up? Something wrong, Donnie?" Don exhaled softly before responding. "We need to talk."

*****  
>The blue clad terrapin closed his eyes, lowered his gaze and sighed. "Alright. I'll be right there." Karai walked over to her husband's side, drying a plate as she wondered what was suddenly occurring. Just as when leo hung up the phone then sat down, hovering his head in the fingers of his hand. "Everything ok?" looking up to his wife, invited her to his embrace which she didn't decline and cuddled him as he exhaled softly. "Something is wrong, isn't there?" karai asked again. He sighed again then replied. "Donnie wants me over, something important to talk to me about."<p>

"Oh? About what?" karai inquired, with a hidden sense of worry in her voice. "Not sure, I'll let you know soon I come home." He said, standing up and kissed her softly then whispered. "Don't wait up." She chuckled. "Was that a joke?"

He smiled and chuckled then winked. "Lame joke, right?" Nodded then smiled and answered. "Yeah, it was. So do you want me to wait up or not?" he chuckled again, pulling her to him. "No baby, go to bed and rest ok."

"Ok, be sure that you come home safe. You hear?"

"Of course, mrs hamato. I'll be fast as the shadow." Kissing her nose then released her before disappearing in the shadows. As she watched him vanished, closed the door then sighed. Her beeper rang, once again and she answered the call from her lieutenant.

"Mistress karai?"  
>"Yes, it is she."<p>

"Everything is ready." Karai smiled and said before hanging up. "Good, I'll be there soon."

****  
>~back in the sewers~<p>

Leonardo finally arrived to the lair, shortly after leaving his wife and young daughter back at the house. "What is all this about?" leo asked, with a slight worry in his voice. "Come on in, leo. I think you should sit down." Donatello insisted gently, as master splinter came out of his room with the tape recorder then finally raphael and mikey attended. But mikey was confused to what was happening as he instantly asked. "What's going on?"

Leo immediately caught on, whence mikey wondered what was wrong also. At first, he assumed it was a family meeting to ask raphael as why he didn't attend the birthday party then was just as confused to what was really about. "Ok, I am stumped. What is all this about?" leo finally asked. "Sit down leo please. You should hear this." Donatello requested as he brought the tape recorder to the meeting and played it. Leaving on the coffee table while the tape played.

Listened with a heavy heart, sighed deeply and closed his hand as it shook. Raph sat in the chair close by, quietly awaited for a response from his older brother. The only question was spoken that left the blue clad terrapin's lips. "How long has this been going on for?"

Both Donnie and mikey were silent. Had no answer to the question as they remained back while splinter also kept silent. Raphael finally answered. "Five years."

"Five years?" Leonardo looked to raphael as he repeated the time frame. The red clad terrapin nodded and said once again. "Five years." Turning the recorder off, feeling outcast then stood up as he walked towards the door and raphael said. "Hope you are confronting that lieing snake."

"That lieing snake is my wife. The mother of my child." Leo hissed angrily. "She is the daughter of our arch nemesis." Raph growled back, staring into his face. "The shredder is dead." Leo barked. "You sure about that?" raph challenged his brother. "Where are you getting at raph?" leo snapped.

"The evidence is written clearly on the walls. Karai is still in lead of the foot." Raph lowly hissed, pointing his finger unto leo's plastron scutes. Leo lowly hissed, gritted his teeth as he forced himself to keep calm before replying as he protected his family. Both family.

"We are done here." Leonardo lowly whispered and walked out. "You choose that witch over your blood?" raph roared. "Karai is my wife and my family as well. We have a child together. Or had you forgotten?" leo replied, keeping his shell to his brother. Raph breathe then exhaled heavily as leo left the lair, closing the door behind him. Raph stormed off to his room, whilst Donnie, mikey and master splinter sat quietly in the living room. The old rat felt his heart break in two, watching his elder sons break away, drift apart.

The youngest scratched his head then said softly. "That went well." Splinter sighed then replied. "No, it didn't. Have to try again, or he will be lost to us." Both nodded. "What should we do, master splinter?" Donnie asked. "Convince him the truth about karai and must protect evolet. She is innocent in all this. But I sense something else is hiding in the shadows. I will meditate on this and decide by morning." The old rat replied, taking his leave and retreated to his private quarters. Closing the door and begun to meditate.

*****  
>Luckily evolet remained asleep, while karai prepared to make arrangements with her lieutenants that waited in the shadows, few blocks away. It wasn't long when Leonardo returned home and just sat down in the living room, in the dark corner. Karai stood in the corridor of the living room, as she placed the bag down and buried her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "I, uh. Have to go out."<p>

"Ok, I'll be here when you get back." Leo replied, looking to his wife from underneath the veil of shadow. "You want to talk about it, when I come home?" she wondered, whilst doing the best she could to cover her tracks. "No." he answered. "Ok then. Love you, I'll be back in a hour." She replied, picking her bag up and left.

The blue clad terrapin felt the tears well and ran down his cheeks, looking to the photograph of himself, and karai with their daughter. Trailing his finger over the photograph, whispered softly. "What is going on?"

Looking back to the house once more, before igniting the engine and drove away.

****  
>~foot headquarters~<p>

"What do we do with the prisoners?" one asked, whilst holding the back of a intruding mobster. "My boss will be the new owner of this organisation." Spitting in the face of the foot soldier that stood before him, and glared in silence. "Your bitch mistress is going to die. Haha" he cackled evilly then suddenly his eyes widen as soon he realised when a shining katana had been unsheathed. "Oh crap."

"Send the head to his boss, immediately." Soon the order was given, the head was placed in the box and taken away to be sent to the new York mobsters. Whilst the floors was been cleaned and the body taken away, then finally karai walked in the room. "Now, show me the location of the mobster kingpin and has what I have requested been completed?"

"Yes mistress. All has been done." Her loyal lieutenant replied. "Has my fathers armour been restored as well?" she asked, narrowing her gaze in slight death glance. He nodded. "Leave me, we shall finish the mob shortly."

He bowed and did as requested, leaving karai be and closed the door behind him. Karai sighed as she went to a secret room where she had kept her most secret vital plan away from her soldiers. Looking down the black box before opening it and retrieved the remote detonator. Placing in her pocket as she also wired all funds to her soldiers families. As she had planned to do away the entire entire organisation and secretly murder her own followers once her other enemies are extinguished. Gazed upon the photograph of herself and her late father, and master. Oroku Saki. Trailed her finger over the photograph and softly whispered. "It is time, father. It shall end tonight."

*****  
>~back at the house~<p>

Leonardo sat in the living room, waiting. Curious as what and why would his beloved wife would leave quickly. Wasn't long as evolet awoke and went searching for her parents and only found her father, wanting comfort. Climbing into his embrace, quietly and tightly hugged him then snuggled as she drifted back to sleep. Gently embraced by her loving father, continued to stare out the window from whence he sat with his daughter. Quietly wondered in silent thought. 'Come home safe, my karai.'

*****  
>~Foot headquarters~<p>

Karai walked out of her private chambers, dressed in her attire and amour. Strapped with her daggers, shurikens and twin katanas with a bag of poison darts. Programmed her phone to the computer that wired insurance policy to each family to the foot soldier in the organisation. Playing a secret mask within her own flock so she may live with her family as planned. Knowing that she had kept her husband in the dark for so long, if only he understand it was for their future. Their daughter. Could her in-laws forgive and understand her intentions.

"Mistress karai, we are ready to take the streets of new York back from the mob and avenge master shredder." Lieutenant knox informed gently. She nodded and walked past him then ordered, as she continued to lead. "Kill all you find, no civilian to be harmed. Is that clear?"

"Yes mistress." All replied in obedient unison.

*****  
>~Underground facility~<p>

The mob had managed to over take a foot organised facility, underground. Had taken a short few weeks to configure how the technology works which is still been compromised. And dreading the mob leaders patience. "How long must I wait for answers to know, and use the technology of shredders computers to hack in the accounts of the most richest and powerful organisation in the state?"

"We have tried for weeks." Jonathan replied, hiding the dreading sweat of frustration. "I want the computers to be working from the very first moment of when had found this place." Brock hissed angrily. "We are trying the best we can, boss." Jason answered, continue to hack the system. "Just get it done or it will be your _head_."

~few seconds later~

Hiding the shadows above the mob, watching them try to crack and hack the system. Signalling her commands to each and every soldier, whilst stealth inside. Keeping their presence silent and hidden as the foot and karai take their positions around the mob, before taking each one out. Jason continued to work his hacking skills while his comrades were taken into the silencing shadows. One by one, suddenly karai entered the room with four of her strongest soldiers as she made herself known. "It is over."

Jason stopped, keeping his eyes on the screen as brock chuckled denying his defeat as he turned around and faced his enemy. "Well, well. The daughter of saki has come to play with the big boys; eh? Little girls shouldn't be playing with big boy toys."

Her soldiers retaliated by lowly hissing as they were commanded to remain where they stood. Obeying their mistress as she said with a low growl tone, baring her teeth showing her strength and independence of leadership. "He is mine."

Brock smirked and chuckled. "Oh, how I am going to enjoy this." Taking his gun out and loading the cartridge. "Fight me with this?" throwing one katana to the floor at his feet. He just glared at the weapon as he replied. "A sword? Really?"

"Well, you are coward with no honor if you don't fight me like a man." Unsheathing her katana and tightly grasped the handle, waiting to fight brock. He cackled and replied, mocking her. "You? Fight like a man? You are a _woman_. And women are only good for one thing, to satisfy and obey men. Women have no place in men's war."

"Heh, you have no honor for degrading my self worth for one, two throw the gun to the floor. Pick the katana up; fight me. And stating what I can or should not do and be. For that, you _die._" Karai smirked as she readied herself in attack stance, waiting for her opponent to pick the sword up. Which he finally did, after throwing his gun to the floor.

The katanas clanged and clashed unto each other, grunting fierceness as both fought to overpower the other which brock kicked karai down and stood over her, rolling out of his warpath of his down thrawl of his foot been driven down into stomp unto her which only met the ground where she laid then he gurgled unto his blood as it had surfaced and exited his lips. Karai had driven her katana through his gullet. Falling to his knees as she stood up, breathed heavily pulling her katana out from his torso and decapitated him secondly after he had said his last words, raspy. "This is not _Over._"

As the blood splattered over her face, covered her hands and weapon. She whispery stated. "Yes it_ is."_ Sheathing her weapons once more and said to her soldiers to kill the last of the mob and destroy all evidence as she walked out, Jason died of an agonizing bloody death.

Stood on the rooftops close by the underground facility that was burned down and as the authorities with news crew fled to the scene. "Foot, banish." She commanded. Returning back to the foot headquarters and plotted her next step of the plan she had reaped in secret. As she gathered all evidence to take with her, when returning home to her family and explain her secret hidden life.

As her soldiers celebrated, in the den. She smiled and left, retreating to her private chambers where she will enter and use for the very last time. Taking the armour off, and clothing she wore then gathered the C4 bomb she had locked away. But first, she had to shower.

****  
>~thirty minutes later~<p>

Opening the door as the hot steam fog exited the bathroom and in the cool atmosphere of the chamber she reside in. Tying her hair up, and dressing in black stealth clothing to avoid suspicion as she performed the next step of her scheme. To destroy the organisation, it is time that age of the foot had ended.

The roaring shouts of drunken soldiers celebrated their victory, unaware they are going to be done away for their service. Which only small few felt they were needed to return home to their families and left while their comrades continued to celebrate. Karai knew this is going to be one deepening guilt that she will carry to the end of her days but not only disbanding the foot, she is going to destroy the entire organisation and least she insured their families as a policy of life insurance for their loved ones to be given a proper burial. And the truth shall be buried with them.

Using her secondary device to replay footage from earlier hours when returned so she isn't discovered for her treachery while she placed the C4 around the building then rejoined the celebration to keep her appearance before leaving.

"Mistress karai." Brad called as she looked to him and smiled. "Come celebrate with us." Chuckled alittle and said, patting his shoulder. "As much I like to, but I have other plans and wish to visit someone."

"I'll come with you." He offered. "No, join the celebration and go to your family." She insisted, with a soft kind smile. He nodded, smiling back as she hugged him and walked away whilst he was grabbed from over his shoulders and ushered to rejoin the celebration. Karai decided to wait until she returned home before destroying the building, as her way of protecting herself and covering her tracks.

Pulling and throwing away the black tarp cover that hid her Porsche, getting in and looked back to the building that she once called home and now no more as has another. A better one. More worthy to cherish. Igniting the engine and drove into the night, back to where her husband and daughter awaited her. Breathing heavily in the shadowy alleyway close by, as he held unto his chest and witnessed her drive away. Limply walked to the crowded street where he fell to the pavement of Good Samaritan couple. Raspy pleaded to them as they called for paramedics and assured the injured man was steading his breathing as he had lost unmeasurable amount of blood. Which was not long when one of the drunken foot clan members walked out, and suspected something was not right but was unable to determine what it could be as he was intoxicated over the limit to figure what it may be. Hailing a cab home seconds later after had hurled his bloated stomach to the ground as he waited. Then soon as the cab arrived, he got in and was asked where he wished to go. And the reply was simple as the cab nodded and drove his fare home.

****  
>Parking the Porsche then covered it in gasoline before igniting it. Watching it burn from a safe distance then called for a cab to return home. Carrying all she needed to prove herself for forgiveness and double checked for the devices she possessed to destroy the building once she returned home. One hour later she finally arrived home and found both Leonardo and evolet asleep in the living room. Smiling warmly as she didn't have the heart to wake either them, covering them with a warm blanket and kissed their foreheads which leo awoke and asked softly. "How was it?"<p>

"It was a mess." She replied, fibbing. He stretched alittle, picking evolet up and walked with karai, taking their daughter to her bedroom and placed her down in the warm covers. "Lets go to bed, handsome." Nuzzling into his neck, loving. He chuckled, holding her close and nodded agreeably.

****  
>~the following afternoon~<p>

Karai awoke, stretched alittle as she rolled to her side and kissed her terrapin's cheek tenderly before snuggling into his strong embrace as he smiled and pulled her close and cuddled her happily. Happy soft churrs surfaced in his throat as he turned and nuzzled in her messy ebony raven hair, then opened his eyes to greet his wife. "Hey beautiful."

Looking up to him, smiling and replied. "Hey yourself, handsome." Smiled lovingly to her then kissed her forehead and cuddled her again. "Hungry?" he asked. Karai blushed as she felt his member against her pelvis, throbbing with anticipation of desire and heat. "That would depend on what you mean by 'hungry' my love." She chuckled, blushed again as he smiled and gently pushed her down and slowly climbed over her. "Oh? That kind of hungry?" she giggled. He nodded. "Mhm." Tearing her night dress off and panties, gently lifts her leg up slightly as he guided himself into her and moaned with sheer happiness and bliss. Closing her eyes she too, moaned with blissful happiness as she lifts her other leg up and wrapped around his waist, followed by her arms draping around his neck.

Deeply and passionately kissed as they made love, enjoyably shared eachother as they gave themselves willingly and happily, while they were able before their beautiful angelic daughter awoke. Letting a soft and low moan of release as they reached their desired climaxes in unison, panting softly as Leonardo remained where he laid, within his wife and caressed her cheek as she caressed his as well and said softly and lovingly. "I love you leon." He smiled, kissed her tenderly then replied before rolling off and laid beside her. "And I love you."

~few minutes later~

Evolet made her way to their room and climbed in, to hug her mother but wanted to snuggle inbetween both of her parents which she managed to succeed and was smiled upon by them as leo whispered. "Beautiful like her mother she is." Karai smiled, blushed and whispered. "No, she is beautiful inside and out. Because she is our child." Leo smiled back and nodded, kissed his wife then his daughter little head.

The blue clad terrapin sat up, stretched as he felt hungry. Looking back and smiled as he leaned down to kiss his beautiful angels. Then scooted out from the bed before standing up and walked out to the kitchen, then turned the television on. Whilst he made breakfast for himself and for his special ladies that slept upstairs, just as he were about to scramble the eggs. The news had broadcasted about something of the Saki building as it was known to the outside world of new York. Quickly turning the volume up to hear the broadcast.

"_The saki building was found in rumble late last night. No one knows why it was destroyed and don't know who is behind the explosion. Many of those within the building had perished." _

Listening to every word spoken on the broadcast as he had lost concentration on the cooking and realised to take it off soon it had popped. "Meep, oh crud." Hurried to save the eggs from burning crisp which he was lucky that were black underneath, lowering the temperature and started on the bacon while the toast was popped from the toaster. "Phew, that close." He said to himself, and took the orange juice from the refrigerator and took the tray upstairs. Placing beside htem on the beside table and smiled as karai awoke. "Mmm, breakfast in bed?"

He nodded and answered. "Yes love. Oh, the news said that foot building was destroyed late last night." Karai gasped then looked to him and sighed as she closed her eyes, finally replied. "Yes, I know."

Leo glanced to her shocked. "How do you know?" he asked, curiously. "Sit down, my love. We need to talk." She requested, petting the bed. Without hesitation, he sat down and waited to hear what she is about to tell him. He finally sighed softly soon she had finished, explaining herself about the secrets of her so called, art gallery. "So you were still leading the foot, only to—" leo stated as he paused when interrupted. "To protect you, our family." Karai interrupted, quickly.

Grasping her hand gently, caressed her cheek and nuzzled her forehead with his, whispery said. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you keep me in the dark?" closed her eyes, sighed softly and replied. "Like I said, I did it to protect you. And I want a better future for our daughter as well."

"For five years, you kept me in the dark just to protect us. You did it alone while misleading the foot ninja?" karai nodded, and answered whispery. "Yes." Looking up to him, with welled up and falling tears. Wiping the warm tears away, as they fell and left stains in her light tanned skin. "You should had let me in, and help you karai." He smiled, softly and loving. "I know leon, I am sorry. But I couldn't risked of loosing you." She tearfully whispered.

He sighed and pulled her to his embrace. "I am still here." Karai snuggled in his embrace and said. "Yes you are." Evolet awoke and crawled over to them, snuggled inbetween them once again as they looked down unto their child, and smiled. Karai looked up to leo as he nuzzled his forehead with hers once again, happily churred. Evolet smiled, and surprised her parents as she churred too. Karai smiled, chuckled then commented. "Like father like daughter." Leo nodded agreeably.

"Should face the music and explain myself to the rest of the family, right?" karai stated. Leo smiled and answered. "I'll call them over later on." She smiled and snuggled her family.

*****  
>~later that evening~<p>

The blue clad terrapin picked up the phone, and waited for an answer as the phone rang. Karai walked to his side, and kissed his shoulder. Whilst drying a glass she just cleaned, leo looked to her and smiled. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her close and said as the line was finally received on the other end. "Hey, Donnie."

"Hey leo, what up?" he replied. "Something that karai and I wish to discuss with you all about." Leo explained briefly. "Oh? About what exactly?" Donatello asked, raising a brow. "Well, remember the tape?" leo answered, mentioning the tape as karai looked up to him and wondered to herself. "Yeah." Don replied, remembering the recording.

"We need to talk and karai has a few things to say but wish to say it with all present." Leo told him. "Alright, we will be there in five." Don hung up.

Placing the phone down on the receiver, hugged karai tighter as evolet came to them and hugged her father, whilst holding her mother's hand. "Soon, karai. It will be over and hopefully they will understand." Leo kissed her forehead gently. She nodded and said. "We shall be able to put all behind us after tonight." He smiled, agreeably. "Mhm, indeed love."

~Five minutes later~

A soft knock on the door, attracted leo's attention. Leaving evolet in the living room, watching cartoons whilst karai setted the table with fresh cooked, stir fried rice noodles with lotus tea waiting. Leo opened the door, invited his brothers and father in his home and requested to go to the dining room. Closing the door behind him and followed.

Karai sat in her seat, waiting for leo to sit with her as the others took their seats. "Alright, what do you want to tell us, karai?" raphael folded his arms. "First, I know about the tape as leo has informed me about. Second, I know you had been investigating me whether if I am or was still in lead of the foot." She paused for a moment, sighed then resumed with her confession. "You were right, but I only did it to protect my family. And the foot is no more."

All were silent. As leo gently grasped his wife's hand, supporting her. Raph exhaled heavily then said. "So, you were still the leader of the foot for five years when you had said back then; you disbanded the clan but you were still roamed with them in secret?" karai lowered her head, in silence and shame as she nodded. "How do we know that you are not lieing to us now?" Raph lowly hissed, as splinter looked to him and said. "Calm down son."

"He is right, splinter. And the answer is you don't." raising her eyes with glassy eyes as she placed a detentor on the table. "What is this?" Raph asked, pointing to the device. "Did you do what I presume you did?" Donatello stated, thinking exactly as he assumed what she had committed. With a nod and replied. "Yes, Donatello. I did exactly what you are thinking."

Raph leaned back and sighed as he folded his arms slightly tighter. Mikey asked quickly. "Is the foot still around or is it gone for good?"

"The foot is gone for good. Instead of disbanding it, I blew the building up with all those were still in the walls of the organisation but I wired insurance money to their families." Karai explained. "A conspiracy killing?" Donatello stated, as he rose what the name of the crime committed. She nodded and answered softly. "Yes."

"That still don't make it right." Raph said, glaring down to the table. "I know but at least the foot is no more." Karai replied, hoping this would comfort them. "That is suppose to comfort us?" raph lowly snapped. "That is enough raphael." Splinter ordered.

"I am sorry for deceiving you all but I wanted to make sure that there were no more bad blood between us and no other enemies that can harm you or evolet." Karai apologised, wiping the tears away. Mikey and Donatello remained silent as splinter said gently. "Thankyou for telling us, and I forgive you." All looked to the old rat, shocked. No further words were spoken, just a smile and tears of appreciation as she bowed to the old rat. "Thankyou." He bowed in returned. "Unca mikey." Evolet called.

Mikey smiled, and stood up then went to the living room where evolet waited. "Yes, evie."

"Wanna play hungry hippos?" she asked, smiling. "Sure, no cheating." He chuckled. "I don't cheat, you cheat."

"Na-ah. I don't cheat unca mikey." She giggled. Karai smiled as she and the others listened to mikey play with evolet then Donatello said that he wished to join them as he left the table. Raph glared karai, folding his arms as he lowly sighed. His sigh didn't sound as if it were exhaling breathe, more like a low harsh exhale, hiding the growl behind his throat. Karai knew that she was still not accepted, even after five years.

"Raphael, I know you don't trust me. You have every right to feel that way but please give me one chance for the sake of our family and for the sake of your niece." Karai pleaded. The red clad terrapin exhaled slightly heavily through his nostrils then replied. "Why should I, karai? You know that I never approved of you nor liked you."

"That I do know and understand raphael but please, if not for me. For that little girl in the next room." Karai pleaded once more, with pleading glance. Raphael looked to his right, through the doorways and lowered his eyes, sighed then finally agreed. "Only for my niece's sake."

Karai whispered. "thankyou." He rolled his eyes and replied. "Yeah whatever."

Leonardo gently grasped karai's hand and stood up, before leading her outside. Caressing her cheek, softly as she immediately realised. "No." shaking her head, as he tried not to allow the tears to fall. "No, not now."

"I know, karai. But I will be—" tears fell down her cheeks as he disappeared before her.

****  
>Leonardo had faded from his family and reappeared elsewhere. Once he opened his eyes, gasped heavily as he looked around, but how he saw was he were within a dark room. Just as he tried to take a step forward, felt suddenly heavy. Looking down himself and saw the shining material, staring at his hands and reached up to touch his face. Feeling the mask. His eyes had widen in horror as he couldn't believe that he had reappeared in the armour of the sworn nemesis armour.<p>

Then suddenly seconds later, he had grunted when a sharp object pierced through his side. Once more, he disappeared and reappeared back where his family waited then karai hurried to his side, already crying as she pleaded him to hang on. Reaching up, caressing her cheek and smiled followed with a soft whisper. "I love you karai."

She smiled, softly whispery replied. "I love you too." His smile slowly faded, as his eyes slowly dim. Karai pleaded for him to fight and hold on but with a exhaling breathe, Leonardo had passed away in her embrace. Evolet knelt beside her father and hugged him tightly, also cried.

The following afternoon, karai laid on the bed. Hugging the pillow her husband once slept upon, as evolet made her way to her side, crawled into karai's embrace as she was welcomed by the grieving mother; gently embracing her child close and whispery replied to evolet as she told her mother then drifted to sleep. "I love you, mama."

"I know baby, I love you too."

****  
>~Four years later~<p>

Somewhere out in the meadows, just near the house where Leonardo once called his second home before he and karai became a couple, all those years before. Evolet was playing with her cousins when little DJ pointed out and said. "Evie." Looking back, smiled happily as she ran to the terrapin she had missed dearly, hugging him tightly. "Daddy."

Leo smiled and hugged her back happily, greeting her then asked. "Hello evolet, how are old you now?" evolet smiled and replied. "I'm nine."

"You're nine? You have grown my little angel." Evolet looked to her cousins and asked them to go get her mother. "Go get mama, guys. Tell her that papa is here." Without hesitation, both DJ and angie ran to the house while evolet stayed with leo and they walked together, talking about how he and karai first met.

A few minutes later, Leonardo stood up as he smiled and strolled slowly before running to meet with karai and embraced her tightly in his strong arms as he said. "I am going." Evolet pleaded softly. "No daddy, sing."

"I can't sing." He replied. Karai smiled, ran to him and threw her arms around his neck then kissed him fast and finally asked. "Where are you from?"

"We are at the house, happy and evolet is just a baby." Karai smiled, knowing that she will be watching him disappear once again. Caressed his cheek lovingly, tears welled and stained her cheeks. "I love you, _Leonardo_." Nuzzling his forehead with hers as he replied. "I love you, _karai_."

Evolet watched her parents, hug and kissed then smiled when Leonardo started to disappear before them. Wiping the falling tears, and held her arms open as evolet strolled to her and hugged gently. Turned around and walked back to the house, together. "Mama, how did you know when papa come?"

"Well, baby. I didn't know when but I always knew he always was here."

…

**...the end...**

**Read and review—Tootles **

**I hope you enjoyed my latest fiction. This was one hell of ass-kicking ficcy to write as it has left a terrible migraine and my other fictions are to be completed with a brainstorming idea on another fiction. Which I will trying my poetry that is inspired to some of my favourite anime, I have posted a couple to eureka. And yes I do know that they were long for poetry standards but when watching the eureka seven tv series collection box at the time, that is what I was inspired to write. I do hope they touch some hearts of the readers. **

**I wish to thank those who read, followed, reviewed and added my fiction to their favourite list as it was greatly appreciated and given the support, which is needed. I do hope you will continue to read my fictions as waiting inspired fictions are waiting to be written by the plot bunnies bouncing about. **

**Also I will create another ficcy like I did with this one, as my own version to certain favourite movies and animes to hopefully entertain readers. I am unsure where whom will be the main character to my next fiction as it is another love/romance story. **

**The next fiction I am thinking of creating to the inspiration and admiration of my favourite anime, which is going to difficult one. Wolf children is my next inspirational source for my fiction. I hope I can create and write it smoothly. And yes; there will be another four or five more. Soon as I know, I will announce the fiction updates. Anyway, I better get to writing and thinking, lol.**

**And thankyou to ya'll. You have been great readers. Tootles for now. **


End file.
